Playing with Ice, Playing with Fire
by TurquoiseSkie
Summary: Ron Weasley has a secret, that he's kept hidden from Harry and Hermione for too long... When they come close to learning the truth of his real partner, how will he react? Contains yaoi and swearing
1. Chapter 1

**Playing with Ice, Playing with Fire**

**This came to me the other day and blatantly refused to leave me alone….. Hope its worth me putting up here lol**

Draco Malfoy smirked as his guest, who's lap he was currently straddling, let out a small whimper as he gently attacked their neck with his teeth and tongue. His smirk quickly turned into a frown of annoyance as Crabbe and Goyle walked into the Slytherin common room.

"Good thing you had your hood up" Malfoy whispered as he took one last look at the blue eyes and flaming red hair of his partner, before they up and left.

Crabbe and Goyle desperately tried to look under the blackened hood of Malfoy's new play toy. Half feeling sorry for the girl and half jealous. The two had always wanted in Malfoy's pants, but they were so used to Malfoy's play toys only lasting a week, if that, they figured they'd get their turn eventually, so they didn't worry to much. Only this time, Crabbe and Goyle didn't realise Malfoy's new play toy was here to stay.

Ron Weasley burst into the Gryffindor common room breathing hard. "Where have you been?" Hermione demanded. "You were meant to be completing the Potions homework Snape set us" "I was with that blonde chick from Ravenclaw…" Ron answered slowly.

"Well, she knows how to make short work of your neck mat." Harry laughed, as he caught sight of Ron's already bruising neck.

Ron's face quickly turned into a bright shade of red as he bowed his head and smiled slightly as he remembered what he had been doing only moments ago..

I_ had been minding his own business when someone grabbed me and pulled me through an open door. Then soft lips claimed mine. I kissed back hungrily, knowing exactly who it was as thin fingers ghosted under my robes and to my skin. I pulled the warm body of the tall, lean blonde closer, which forced me to step backwards until the backs of my legs hit the chair behind me. Falling into it, I quickly pulled the lithe form of my partner on top of me. I remembered way those lips had felt against mine, then the soft, velvety touch as they travelled down my neck. I slowly inched my hands under the blonde's robes, making my way to the lower back and I stroked and caressed every inch of supple skin I came across. I whimpered as my partner found the sensitive spot on my neck, only then realising how hot the room suddenly seemed to have gotten…_

_Then they had to walk in….._

Ron scowled as he brought himself out of his trace like memory and looked up…

At the shocked face's of his friends.

Ron turned to Harry, wondering what on earth was going on, but all Harry did to help the situation was imitate a fish out of water. It was Hermione who managed to get her jumbled mind into gear first and speak; "Ron… Did… Did you…Um… Just moan Mal… Malfoy's name?"

Ron swore his heart stopped.

_Fuck. _Ron thought to himself. _I manage to keep it a secret this whole time, and the one time I think im safe I go and moan _Draco's_ fucking name…_

Hermione's hoarse whispered question still floated fresh through his mind and alerted him to the fact that he hadn't answered her yet.

"Umm…. No" He answered in a barely audible whisper

_Great this is it! Now is when I have to tell them im gay and in a relationship with Malfoy…._

Ron slowly looked up, dreading the looks on his friends' faces.

**AN/ Don't know if I should continue with this, the idea just came to me and wouldn't leave me alone… So tell me what you think! Reviews are loved and flames will be used to burn down your house… jokes =)**


	2. The Tiny Spell

**A/N: ****Sorry this took so long to get up, I've recently had a lot of trouble with the internet…. No matter what I tried it didn't want to work, so hopefully it isn't shitting itself anymore and loves me again xD**

**~The Tiny Spell~**

"Oh… Ahh… Um…. Did you think I moaned Malfoy's name? Shit no! I hate him, he's the stupidest thing I've ever seen, he deserves to be punched in the face… Really hard… By me… Or anyone else."

Ron desperately spluttered out an excuse, one that he hoped his friends would not see straight through, one that he hoped was believable enough.

"Why then…" Hermione started, with a 'im going to catch you out for lying' look on her face, "did you say his name, while you had your eye's closed and your head down, hmm?"

"I ran into him when I was walking back here, he started talking shit about my family again."

Ron looked at Hermione, silently begging that she wouldn't ask anymore questions.

And she didn't, thankfully.

"So you must have 'run' into Malfoy when you left your 'girlfriend' right?"

Ron swallowed, he had been so busy answering Hermione's questions, as tactfully as he could manage, that he had completely forgotten about Harry.

"Yeh… That's right, that's when I ran into the stupid git." Ron quickly answered, wanting the focus of attention to be off him as soon as possible.

"Well okay then." Hermione called back over her shoulder as she walked up the stairs to her dorm, "just don't do anything stupid, like hitting him. I'll see you both in the morning" And with that her bushy hair disappeared round the corner, leaving Ron and Harry alone.

Ron, nervously shuffled under Harry's strange and unwelcome look, as the raven haired boy studied him, as if memorising every line on his body."Well mate, im going off to bed, see ya in the morning." Ron simply stated as he headed up the stairs to his own dorm, desperate to get away from that piercing stare.

_Something's' wrong… _Ron thought to himself_ naturally anyone would be uncomfortable under a look like that, but I can't but think maybe Harry knows something else…._

"Ron…. Ron!.. RON! Guys, I can't wake him, you do it, he hit me last time."

"Okay, you might want to move back then if you don't want to get wet."

Harry chuckled silently as he watched the Weasley twins haul a bucket of water over to their sleeping brother, who was very unaware of his misfortune.

The twins nodded their's heads at each other, and dumped the whole bucket onto Ron, who screamed in shock and cold.

"What the fuck! You could have just said something that would get me out of bed instead of just saying me name over and over again!"

"Ron get your ass outta bed or you'll miss breakfast." The twins walked away in fits of laughter, as they acted out the whole scene again to themselves.

".Them." Ron ground out through clenched teeth, then turned his murderous gaze to Harry.

"You asked them to do that didn't you…"

"No, I simply asked them to wake you up. And it worked" said Harry as he tried not to laugh. "Come on, you have a warm shower and get dressed and I'll magic this clean and dry, and be quick or you WILL miss breakfast!" Harry called out, as Ron disappeared into the bathroom.

Shaking his head, Harry set to work, cleaning and drying everything he said he would, and when he finished he called out to Ron, who was still in the shower, that he would meet him downstairs, but not before he cast a tiny spell on Ron's pillow, that would only slightly alter the red heads dreams. He considered leaving a note for his friend when he heard the shower being turned off and thought better of that idea. Harry took one last look around the room to make sure everything was in place and normal, before he walked out the door, and closing it behind him with a soft 'click'.

**A/N: Yeh sorry about the cliff hangers… I'll try and stop. I know this chapter isn't too long, and I plan on making them longer, but I wasn't about to push my computer now that it 'seems' to be working. I hope this is enough until I can update soon, which will hopefully be very soon. Until then reviews are still loved and flames will be laughed at xD **


End file.
